1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an enclosure and a heat dissipating device for use in the enclosure.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, computers are widely used in life. Some components, such as expansion cards, circuit boards, and CPU in an enclosure of a computer, produce a great deal of heat that must be dissipated. A typical method for dissipating the heat is using heat-dissipating devices such as fans, heat pipes, and blowers mounted in the enclosure. The heat dissipating device is generally fixed to the enclosure by screws. However, the assembly or removal of the heat dissipating device to or from the enclosure is complicated, and the screws tend to be lost easily.
What is needed is to provide an enclosure and a heat dissipating device which can solve the above problem.